xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Senji Kiyomasa(Crow)
Kiyomasa Senji (千地 清正, Senji Kiyomasa) a.k.a Crow is a former Police Officer and one of the major supporting characters in the series. He is also a Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. He is the first DeadmanGanta encountered. He has trained Ganta and helped him on multiple occasions. Abilities Throughout the series, Senji has displayed numerous amount of abilities. Enhanced Endurance and Strength: Throughout the series, Senji has displayed high level of endurance, being able to withstand eye removal, the breaking of his sternum, a number of cuts, stabs, bruises, gunshots, anemia and being hit by numerous Branches of Sin as well as surviving being crushed by the entire ceiling and the shredding of his right arm. On smaller occasions he has displayed enhanced strength, such as in his battle with Ikazuchi Akatsuki, being able to push him back and injure him despite his constant doping and enhanced strength. Precise Accuracy and Aiming: One of his highly recognized abilities is his accuracy. He can measure the distance between him and his opponent or an object just by looking at him/her/it. He possesses precise aiming, enabling him to hit dead center every time, even if the target is moving. He can also follow his opponent's moves and knows how to counterattack with ease if they reuse the same pattern of attack. On top of all this, he has a fast reaction time, being able to dodge incoming projectiles, including bullets. Despite losing his right eye, his abilities remained the same. Enhanced Speed: Senji has displayed inhuman speed in more than one occasion. Despite being struck down when he is attacked directly, he's able to surprise any enemy with his inhuman speed and cut them down without them even realizing it. Thanks to his speed, Senji is able to function perfectly in sync with his Branch of Sin, being able to slice through steel with ease. This also helped Senji develop his Invisible Black. Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Senji has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. He has specially-made rings with serrated blades in it to slice open his forearms to force the blood out. After the battle with Hagire and loosing half of his right arm, he removed them. Branch of Sin: Crow Claw (クロウ・クロウ, Kurō Kurō): Senji can manifest his blood into a scythe-like blade or blades which he calls Crow Claw. The blades can be inverted, outverted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. The straight blades are usually created from the top of his hand. He can create the blades on any part of his body, usually on his forearms. He can shape the blade into straight or curvy blade. The basic use of this ability is to slice or cut down something or someone. Over the years while he was at the Deadman Wonderland prison, Senji has trained and perfected his powers that are now strong enough to slice through solid steel door. He can use them to guard as well, by crossing them together to stop a direct attack or an incoming projectile. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Senji can shape the blades in a netting-pattern, in order to greatly lengthen them allowing him to attack people at long range, without using more blood. Unlike most of Deadmen that posses close range Branches of Sin, hes one of the few who can use his at a long range. One of the advantages his power provides him with is that he can restore his already used blood into his arteries, but only as long as it's still attached to him. Depending on the situation, Senji intends to get creative to evade or defeat his opponents with his Branch of Sin, such as positioning multiple small Crow Claws at the soles of his feet. This way, he can climb up buildings by using his Branch of Sin as climbing hooks. He can use more blood to create one giant blade strong enough to cut a whole room in half. He used this particular blade to bifurcate Ikazuchi Akatsuki when he was empowered by his Branch of Sin, which was impossible to do with his normal attacks. While his normal blades are used for cutting, this one is used more for strength and power. Tho hes only been seen once using this technique, particularity because of the huge amount of blood that is needed to form this giant blade, resulting in anemia, as well as it's weight as its shown that Senji had a hard time wielding it, barely managing to pull out one swing. He can also create a barrier with his Crow Claw. He does this by creating multiple blades, mostly from his hands and forearms, in a formation that somewhat covers an entrance or exit. He can also shape the blades in a netting-pattern to extend it's reach and create a bigger blockade. After Senji's right arm was shredded to pieces by Hagire Rinichiro, he was barely able to fight him of. Despite loosing half of his right arm, Senji can still create an outverted blade from the remaining part of the arm. The blade functions still the same but enables Senji to swing a lot faster and at greater length. : Invisible Black (空虚閃, Inbijiburu Burakku, Japanese for "Empty Hollow Flash): This is a cutting technique that Senji uses to create a large scythe-like blade at the top of his right hand, instead of his usual forearms. He uses one hand to tear the veins on top of his other and draws his blade in less then a second to perform this technique. When Senji draws the blade to its limit, he detaches the blade from his hand and forms a hook at the end of it. He then slices the target to pieces at the speed of sound, or just as the name suggests, "in a flash". While the top of the blade is still attached to his other hand, Senji can use it to guard against incoming projectiles, such as Ganta's blood bullets. He can use the blade to attack in both directions, vertical and horizontal. The faster he draws the blade, the more damage it deals. The blade has a small difference in its appearance, but mostly at the edge of the blade. The length of the blade differs as well. Instead of its usual length, Invisible black is at least half the length of Senji's body. It is unknown if Senji could still perform Invisible Black due to him missing his right arm, though it's highly unlikely. Branch of Sin: Evolved Crow Claw: Because of his strong will to live, Senji has developed the ability to evolve his Crow Claw. The blades appear inverted on the front and back of his palms instead of his forearms as well being bigger and longer. With the Crow Claw in its evolved state, black markings appear on his body, just like with Ganta's Ganbare Gun. The two markings are different from each other. While Ganta has straight patters on his right arm up to his right side of the face, Senji's appear in a type of curly lines that divaricate along the way from both of his arms up to his left side of the face. It appears that it is more powerful in it's evolved state, being able to pierce Chan and En with ease. It is unknown if Senji has any other special abilities in this state. It is also unknown if it damages his body or puts any kind of strain on him like Ganta's Ganbare Gun. He could have subconsciously used his ability without even knowing as it doesn't appear he knows he performed it and the fact that he didn't name it like he usually does. Despite loosing parts of his right arm, it's still possible for him to use this ability with his left arm and unlike Ganta he can manifest the blades on any part of his body. Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Most Wanted List Category:Metahumans Category:Neutral Category:Police Force Category:Japanese Category:Deadmen Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Bloodlust Category:Humans Category:Blood Manipulation Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Convicts Category:Teachers Category:Sadists Category:Body Alteration